The Beauty of Berk
by kathrencrystle
Summary: (Based after the attack from Drago Bludfist)Meet Astrids older sister(By 1 day) Sigrid who most of the male population on Berk would agree she matched Astrid in looks,brains,spunk and courage so how much trouble can one girl cause?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hello readers this is my first EVA httyd 2 fanfic ever so dont be hatin if it turns to Satan. I'm hoping this will be a Snotlout Jorgenson x my character Sigrid with abit of Hiccup x Sigrid here and there so enjoy!  
**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own httyd I only own the character Sigrid Hofferson and her dragons.**

 **BTW Sigrid is pronounced (See-grid) basically XD**

* * *

I woke up to a bang on the roof and rubbed my brown eyes of sleep,I heard another bang then a blue head popped into the window.

"She's at Hiccups Stormfly"I Nadder then let out a shriek and flew off towards Hiccups place.

I got up and brushed out my long silky brown hair before putting it into a waterfall braid(French) and got into my clothes;a leather shirt and skirt decked out with fools gold lining it and covering most of it with yak fur sleeves and shoes and a gronckle iron shield and sword.I walked downstairs to where our mother was cooking up my breakfast of fresh fruit from the marketplace,I had some then ran outside to Astrid and I's personal stable with all our dragons all housed in individual stables.I walked in to be greeted by the excited roars and croons of Astrid and I's dragons,I went over to my side of the stable and started to feed my dragons;Crimson a black Nightfury with red tipped wings( now you may be asking how I have a Nightfury and the answer is that when Toothless became alpha alot of rare dragons appeared out of hiding like Stormcutters,Nightfury's,Skrill's and Boneknappers),Cream a sandy Monstrous Nightmare with an orange belly,Highfly a yellow,pink and green Stormcutter,Poison Fumes a black and white Hideous Zippleback(Poison sparks and Fumes well fumes),Blizzardwing a white Nightfury with blue eyes,Nero a white Nightfury with black and blue stripes,Fear a Flightmare that glows a pale green neon color,Rainy a purple and aqua Boneknapper covered in dusty bones,Waterwing a light blue and aqua Monstrous Nightmare and Violetgaze a white and violet I've finished feeding them all I decided to bring out Blizzardwing.I saddled her and jumped on, riding her out to the seaside where I breathed in the salty smell as the coastal winds hit my cheek I breathed in and pressed my fingers into Blizzardwings skin behind her tendrils as her dorsal fins popped into place and we took off with a jolt as Blizzardwing let out a happy croon as we flew off at lightning speed but came to a slow and I stood up slowly on her back and drew my sword.

"Alright girl lets try this again"I say and unwound a coil that connected my shoes to a leather strap that ran down her back and connected to a strap attached to her tail so if someone attacks me from the back of my dragon I can try and fight them without falling off.

Blizzardwing let out a sigh and with a flap she sped along.I took time to balance myself then started swinging my sword and pretending to dodge slices as I would walk out onto her strong wings then balanced on the base of the tail but I found myself falling as something big rushed past me,I fell off but was saved by the strap but me falling off really put Blizzardwing out of balance and she rolled about in the air a few times then started to come crashing down near the water before she refocused and got her balance back except I was left hanging upside down then I saw the shape of the person resonsible...

"Snotlout!"I screamed as the smug face of both dragon and rider rode on behind he neared.

He started laughing"hello! Funny bumping into you wasn't it"Snotlout teased and winked as he got ever so closer so we were mere inches from eachothers face.

"Blizzardwing up."I said and the white Nightfury torpedo'd into the air then dived down which let me regain my position in the saddle but unfortunately Snotlout joined me but I smiled and whispered into one of Blizzardwings tendrils which she replied to by letting out a call to Hookfang who quickly let out a cheeky growl.

"What did you just tell him?..."Snotlout asked but soon started screaming as Hookfang started burning up and flipping,twirling and bucking.

I saw Snotlout eventually let go and started falling towards the water.

" Hookfang fetch. "I say simply and the angry oven of a dragon sighs and dives after the hassle of a viking.

I'm soon back at the village and I'm walking through the marketplace looking at all the stalls,Blizzardwing trailing on behind me sniffing at the multiple carts and stalls until something caught my eye,something shiny.I walked over to see it was a stone we called turquoise its aqua surface shined and glistened in the sun but when I went through my pockets I had nothing useful to trade or any runes to buy it.

"Damn,come on Blizzardwing I'll get it when my birthday comes around tomorrow I'm bound to get _some_ currency"I say patiently with a tinge of disappointment in my voice as we head of towards my place Blizzardwing skrieks and runs off.

"Blizzardwing!"I call and run after her.

When I catch up with her she's cornered Toothless in a rush to say hi.

"Blizzardwing leave Toothless alone"I scold.

"Toothless!...where are yo-oh Toothless"the handsome cheif of Berk arrives as Toothless falls to the ground terrified as Blizzardwing bounces around him I gaze at Hiccup and my heart skips a beat,Astrid is so lucky to have him to call had never had very strong feelings for him until he hit the 18 mark and puberty tooks it's toll then she had been on her knees silently begging he had any feelings for the pretty young vikingess but alass he had fallen for her blonde sister.I walked over to Blizzardwing and scratch her in the pressure point under her chin and she immidiately falls to the ground letting Toothless run out in a panic to hide behind Hiccup.

"Well done Sigrid you sure can handle a dragon"Hiccup said putting one of his slender gentle yet calloused hands on my touch makes my heart start to beat faster as my cheeks turn light pink.

"T-thanks cheif she's p-pretty people trained just not...dragon trained"I stutter but give a light laugh at the end.

Hiccup grins and gives a chuckle"Call me Hiccup"and he withdraws his hand and walks away.

I sigh as he walks away and I call over Blizzardwing and walk her to the hangar.I grab out Poison Fumes and lead them out to where one of my friends from the village stands. Elias is 21 and he has short curly brown hair and has a light stubble along with tanned olive skin and light brown jumps on Poison whilst I jump onto Fumes and we ride to the dragon racing area where we meet up with: Ruffnut and Tuffnut,Astrid,Fishlegs,...Snotlout UGH!...and...Hiccup all lined up and the first sheep was gathered up we got our dragons ready.

WAAAAARRRGGG!The horn was blown and all at once riders and their dragons raced off towards where the target sheep was pushed into the open.I looked at Elias and he looked at me before we signalled to our dragons to speed up and they caught up with Hiccup and rushed out and Poison snatched up the sheep in his mouth before chucking it up before it landed in Elias' arms as we raced off towards the score area but before that Astrid rushed in close and grabbed the sheep from Elias and flew away but Snotlout then swooped in and grabbed it off Astrid then smacked Stormfly with Hookfangs wing making Stormfly spin out of control.

"Here babe missin something"Snotlout called and threw the sheep at us and started to tail us.

"Lets go Fumes he's left a bad taste in my mouth"I reply as Fumes opens his mouth and the gas seeps out and clouds Snotlout then Elias passes Snotlout and shakes his head before Poison opens his mouth and at once the gas was ignited and Snotlout was thrown off by the explosion as I threw the sheep into our net.

After 10 more laps we led with 4,the twins with 1,Astrid with 2,Fishlegs with 1,Hiccup with 2 and Snotlout trailing with 0,the sound of the horn to signal the black sheep was to be released made everyone become silence as the sheep was released and by released I mean catapulted into the air for the racers to fly over and immidiately all the riders started to race over to the black sheep and Hiccup was the first to reach it as Toothless reached out to grab it but Meatlug and Fishlegs came out of nowhere and raced over to give it to Ruffnut who started cheering for herself.I looked at Elias and he grinned in a daring way as we race over to the twins and Poison sparks into Barf's open mouth making him get a mouth full of explosion and Fumes and I give Belch a mouth full of explosion as well then I swoop in and grab the sheep just as we approach the goal area I hear the whistle of Nightfury flight and feel somthing land on the back of our dragon and before I know it Hiccups grabbed the sheep out of my hands and has landed back on Toothless I saw Snotlout race after him but Hiccup and Toothless were too fast and they got to the goal and won with a score of 12 as the whole village cheered and always he smiled and gave some vikings a high five before we all go back to clean our dragons up.

"Hey guys do any of you want to come with me to spend the night on dragon island? I'm looking out for any new species"Fishlegs asked as he caught up.

"Sure"We all said in synch.

"Of course I'm sure Gobber and Spitelout can look after the village for a night"Hiccup added on.

"Ok meet me on the shores at sundown"Fishlegs added and we all nodded then went our seperate ways.

Elias had to make an early turn towards his home so I took Poison Fumes alone or so I thought.

"Hey Sigrid I was just wondering have you been fishing before?"The infruriating voice hit my ear and I told Poison Fumes to go home as I turned around to be met by Snotlout who had an obnoxious smirk on his face.

"Come on answer me please"He asked.

"Ugh fine,no I haven't why?"I asked annoyed.

"Because I think we should...Hook up" and with a chuckle he took a step closer to me and when I backed up I felt my back hit one of the remaining chunks of ice as Snotlout's full lips latched on to my neck as he started to suck and lick the soft flesh around my throat.

"S-stop Snotlout cut it out!"I said in a firm but shaky voice as I struggled not to moan as he nibbled on my skin.

My hands felt weak and wobbly as I tried to push him off me but he didn't stop instead he began to nibble on my bottom lip with hunger.I hated this now I felt ashamed to let him this close to me. I need to get out of here,away from him.I growled and turned my head away and grasped the edge of the ice I was pinned to then I hauled myself away but Snotlout grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.I turned around and kicked him in the shin before I ran towards my home where I ran into my room and closed the door the burn of where Snotlout had kissed me felt like a raging fire...but I liked it.

I thought hard for awhile before I noticed something that made me feel queasy.I had figured my hatred towards him wasn't because I just purely disliked him..it was because of a crush I hadn't wanted to admit having.

"I can't like Snotlout he's gross,annoying,stupid,dominant,handso- NO!"I argued with myself but even saying his name made my heart flutter and an electric feeling form on my tongue as I growled and stood up and kicked the wall fuming.I hate him for even knowing me in the first place.

* * *

Later that afternoon I head off to the stables and brought out Fear who buzzed with excitement as I saddled up and we flew towards the coast, lighting up the sky with Fears eery glow as he sped through the sky with a horrifying whistle that sounded like a hurricane.I spotted Elias sneaking out his house most likely making sure his younger sister Inkeri didn't follow him out and he grabbed Einar his Black-skinned Boneknapper with shining,polished bones and light blue eyes that glittered with excitement.

"Elias"I call then I see him smile when he spots me and calls his dragon up to where I croons with delight to see his friend.

"Hey Sygrid you mind if I join?"Elias asks from where he sat on Einar's neck of bones.

"Sure you can!feel free"I reply with a grin and with that we head off.

* * *

 **A/N:So I hope you enjoy I will put up the next chapter as soon as I can and now I think about it I might add a bit of Elias x Sigrid in here so anyway hope the interactions between Sigrid and Snotlout didn't seem too weird I'm trying to show a spontaneous side of him where he does what he wants to so again hope it doesn't sound weird thx 4 reading and baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:INTERACTIONS BETWEEN SIGRID AND/OR OTHER CHARACTERS HAVE POSSIBILITIES OF NUDITY,SWEARING AND/OR ACTIONS OF EXPLICIT NATURE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **A/N:Second chapter and you may be confused since I had already put this chapter up and then deleted it,reason being I had a explicit scene in there and I thought it seemed to be too much so now I remade it and I will hopefully make it as long or longer than the last chapter anyways enjoy!  
**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own httyd 2 or httyd 1 I only own Elias,Sigrid and their dragons.**

* * *

As me and Elias arrived at the coast only Fishlegs had arrived yet and I can see the husky 22 year old buzzing with anticipation of looking for new dragons.

"Sigrid,Elias! You're here! have you seen the others?"Fishlegs asked and smiled as he ran over, the large benevolent Gronckle Meatlug trailing on behind tongue lolling.

"Nope not at all"I said and shook my head and sat next to Elias who was watching Fear and Einar playing together like brothers as they squabbled,flailed,nipped and wrestled with eachother.

* * *

Soon the rest of the gang were here and we set off to dragon island.I was close behind Hiccup and Astrid with Elias and Snotlout riding on next to me with the twins and Fishlegs close rode on for a few more minutes before I saw Dragon Island in the distance and so we descended onto the island where we soon found a clearing to spend the night .Soon we've got our area and campfire setup and Fishlegs and Hiccup are jutting down any dragons they see whilst Snotlout brings in more firewood.

"I'll scout around. Elias wanna come?"I ask and force myself to not look at Snotlout.

"Sure I'll come!"Elias chirps and nods to Einar who croons and bounds along behind as we head towards a ridge where we had a fair view of we were walking I looked at Elias.

"Elias."I say

"Yeah?"

I needed to get Snotlout out of the picture,as mean as it was Elias was the only other reasonable option and I knew it was mean but he would hopefully understand.

"Where do I stand with you?..."I trail off but let off a high pitched hum when Elias grabbed me in his strong arms and lavished my mouth with soft,thick lips.

I hear the dragons squawk and out the corner of my eye I got a quick chance to see Fear and Einar turn their back to us but my eyes soon close as I revel in the good feeling of our lips moving in synch,but I cant help but feel an empty feeling in my fire of Snotouts touch was lacking with Elias instead his kiss was light but deep.I shook my mind of the thought and relaxed into the kiss as my hands found his knotted,chocolate brown hair and I looped the ringlets round my fingers as I felt Elias slink his hand down onto my backside as he pulled me in soon deepening the kiss as we explored eachothers mouthes with our tongues,little moans and grunts escaped our mouthes,I closed my eyes as Elias slid his hand between my legs and cupped my covered eyes opened and hips bucked backwards soon after he started to rub through the cloth and an electric feeling buzzed through me.I pushed him away and backed up,gasping for air with Elias doing the same as we looked eachother in the eye.I couldn't look at him .The thought of using his emotions for my own distraction made a pit of guilt form in my stomach as he approached me and tilted my head up from under my chin so I faced him.

"That answer your question?"He asked softly.

"Yes."

I move away from him and clamber into Fears saddle as Elias takes his place in Einars as we take to the sky.I remain silent not daring to open my mouth as we flew back to camp.

When we arrived back I saw most of the group gone except the we landed I looked around and walked over to Astrid.

"Where are the guys?"I ask her.

"They went to a nearby hotspring to wash off"Astrid answered.

"Well bye ladies"Elias answered and kissed me on the cheek before calling Einar to him and walking to the hotspring.

"Elias eh?"Astrid teased.

"Shut up Astrid"I muttered and walked over to Fear to take off his saddle.

"Here you go boy"I croon as I unbuckle one of the saddle straps and slide the saddle off Fears back then hang it on a rock and lay down on Fears luminescent back as the dragon lies down on the ground.

* * *

Later the boys come back dripping and slick with water.I stick my head up as they arrive and sit down by the except Snotlout who was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on girls time for us to wash off"Astrid said and started towards the hotsprings with me and Ruffnut trailing behind her.

I turned a corner and bumped into something that was warm and...wet...

"Snotlout!"I hissed as I bash into his bare chest

"Oops sorry babe"He replied with a smirk as I regain my composure as I notice how well chiseled his chest and arms were and get snapped out of my trance when I hear Astrid scream out my name.

"Like what you see eh?"Snotlout flirts

I'm broken out of my googly eyed trance _again_ as Astrid calls _again_ and give him a forced disgusted face and I ran off towards Astrid and Ruffnut.

"Where were you?"Astrid questions.

"Snotlout tried to stop me with his flirty remarks"I reply and Ruffnut giggles

"I feel ya sista'"Ruffnut adds as she starts to take off her boots.

I nod and start to take off my boots and belt.

"Just wait a second girls..."Astrid says as I'm halfway into taking my armor off Astrid starts shouting and calls Stormfly to her and Stormfly shoots some poison spines into a tree.I hear a scream and someone falls out the tree.

"Stupid Snotlout trying to sneak a peek at us,you better whatch yourself Sigrid"Astrid snorted and stripped soon were all naked and ready to get into the water.I stepped in and immidiately felt welcomed by the warm water.

"Wow come in it's soooo nice!"I croon and dive into the crystal clear water,my long brunette hair trailing on behind me as I twirl and dive in the hotspring just as Ruff and Astrid hop in and dive down.

I surface and rub my face and hair with the warm water and rub down my arms.

* * *

Some time later we're all done and clean as we walk out the water and get dressed before we head back as the sun starts to we approach the campfire we can hear the boys chattering and the dragons squawking along too.

I walked into the camp and saw Snotout nursing a Deadly Nadder cut to the arm.I stifle a giggle and spot Elias sitting by Einar and Fear as he chats with Hiccup.

"hello milady"Hiccup greets and my heart pounds in my throat.

"Hello chei- Hiccup!"I stutter which earns me a laugh from Hiccup and Elias alike as I lean on Elias' shoulder as I try to make it cear to Snotlout that I'm taken even though it's named viking that I crave and lust for,the viking I want to feel vibrate and hear him moan.I feel Elias plant his lips on my forehead and I feel my eyes dialate when I realise whats happening in the waking world as I steal a glance at Snotlout who's staring at Elias with curiosity and mild anger.I turn my head to look at Hiccup who's staring at me...no my chest...he's staring directly at them with...desire...wait no he likes Astrid not me...but...I guess he might not be able get much in the way of sexual interaction from her since shes...violent and diffcult but anyway its making me uncomfortable.

I move out and see Hiccup divert his gaze as I stand up and take out a Yak skin sleeping bag from Fears saddle bag and I lay down on my back with Fear guarding me as I stare up at the stars as the rest of us bunker down for the night.

* * *

A few moments later I'm still awake and I can hear the soft snores of my friends but my attention is diverted to a nearly silent creak,its hard to see what caused it since Fears light goes out when the Flightmare sleeps so I can see nothing but then I hear a sient whisper.

"Sigrid,can we talk?"I notice the voice and realise it's Hiccup.

"Umm,ok?"I whisper and stand up and he grabs my hand and leads me away from we get to some thick forest he stops and faces me.

"Sigrid as your cheif I want to ask you a favour"He says with unexpected authority.

"Ok...what exactly?"I ask but let out a silent gasp as Hiccup pulls me right up close to him so our bodies touch and I feel his hot breath hit my ear.

"Relieve me"He whispers and my heart bursts as he shoves me onto my knees with a strong force.

I feel around for the waistband of his pants then I pull them down with his boxers as I see the huge manhood of his pop up in the dim light of the moon.

I feel the warm tip brush against my lips and I can't help but feel guilty for Astrid but I push that out...I mean c'mon my lifelong crush is asking me for a bowjob! how should I react?!

I give one hesitant lick of Hiccups member and I'm supprised at how salty he tastes but I get over it and lick from the base up to the tip which gets me a long agonised moan from the cheif of Berk.I take him into my mouth and I massage the tip with my tongue and pump the length not in my mouth with my hand which makes Hiccup throw his head back and grab a fistfull of my hair to make me take in more of his a few more minutes of him thrusting into my mouth Hiccup gives a gasp and a thick,gooey liquid filled my tasted very salty but I didn't complain.

"Thank you Sigrid"Hiccup his pants and boxers on and pulls me up then plants a strong,hot kiss on my lips.

I start to kiss back and open my mouth and Hiccup shoves his tongue in and against mine.I feel the viking run his hand down my back and under the waistband of my skirt,into my underwear.I gave a light moan as his cold hands trailed down between my legs to where my womanhood dripped with anticipation.I gripped Hiccups bottom lip in my teeth and nibbled gently.I let go when I gave a huge moan when Hiccup starts to rub his fingers along the slit of my womanhood.

Hiccup pulled his hand out soon after starting and gave me a final deep kiss before he whispers in my ear.

"Our little secret" and he walks off towards camp.

I watch him leave and my heartbeat is the only thing I can hear as I walk back amazed and supprised.I take my place back in my sleeping bag and look at Elias and Snotlout,then at Hiccup and feel warm inside and sleep soon ovecomes me.

* * *

In the morning I wake up and see the only other person awake is Snotlout unfortunately and he's shirtless...again...and basically making me being awake a whole lot more uncomfortable.I sat up and rubbed my eyes,Snotlout turned around and smirked.

"Birthday beauty's awake"As Snotlout stood up from where he sat and walked over to me as I stood up.

"Gee thanks,and whats your present another unwelcomed kiss?"I asked bluntly.

"Nope it's this"Snotlout replied then took something out from one of his pockets...no way...It was the turquoise necklace I coudn't afford!

I felt my heart burst"Oh...my...gods Snotlout I love it thank you I could just kiss you right now!"I chattered slightly incoherently as he held up the necklace.

Snotlout cocked and eyebrow and the corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk.

"Eeew no"I add and stare at the necklace with want as Snotlout walks around behind me and I hold my hair out the way.

I felt my heart thump as Snotlouts hot breath hit my neck and ears and his strong arms come down around my neck as he ties the necklace at it's ends around my neck.I then feel his arms wrap around my weist and his chin rest ontop of my shoulder.I turn my head to look at him.

"Thank you..."I whisper and a burst of fire spreads through me as Snotlout pecks me on the cheek with his lips and he pries himelf away from me just as Elias wakes up and spots me then brings himself over to where I stood and smiled.

"Morning babe happy birthday"Elias croons as he hugs me from behind and grabbed my hand.

I felt something leathery enter my hand,when he removed his hand it turned out to be a leather pouch. I opened it I saw at least 30 runes shining blue in the morning sun.

"Thanks babe"I say and rest my head against the crook of his neck before I pull away and kiss him on the nose and put the pouch in Fears saddle bag just as the Flightmare wakes up and rubs it's head on my arm.

"Morning Fear"I say in a delightful voice and sit on his back as I wait for the others to wake up.

* * *

Later on everyones awake and I've gotten the rest of my gifts:Fishlegs gave me a flora and fauna book,Tuffnut and Ruffnut gave me a mace supprisingly,Astrid gave me 15 runes and Hiccup gave me a ring.

"Thanks guys for all your gifts I'm so grateful"I say with a smile plastered on my face and my eyes twinkling happily.

"Your welcome"They all say in synch.

* * *

We soon arrived back at Berk and after a quick goodbye we went our seperate ways.

After Elias had left Snotlout grabbed me from around the waist and gave me quick peck on the lips then called Hookfang to him and went towards his house.I look towards where Elias was walking and I sighed,I've had enough of this,cheating on Elias with Snotlout,using his emotions to distract me even though that failed miserably this had to end now before Elias gets hurt.

I walk over to him with a heavy heart and fragile skin as I grab him by the arm.

"Elias...w-we need to talk..."

* * *

 **A/N:YEY REMADE THE SECOND CHAPTA IT'S NOT BAD NO MORE(hopefully) so hopefully i havent wrecked it in the 2nd chapter might be a small minor lemon in the next 3rd chapter will be out soon hopefully it will be good alright BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING:INTERACTIONS BETWEEN SIGRID AND/OR OTHER CHARACTERS HAVE POSSIBILITIES OF NUDITY,SWEARING AND/OR ACTIONS OF EXPLICIT NATURE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **A/N:** **HEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I hope u enjoyed the last chapter I tried to make it not too cheesy and dorky so hopefully you can deal with my lacking of talent for smut/lemons...anywayz enjoy the 3rd chapter!  
**

 **Disclaimer:I do NOT own HTTYD 1 or 2 I only own Sigrid,Elias and their dragons.**

* * *

"Elias just wait I need to tell you something"I call preparing myself for the worst.

Said viking stops and turns to me"Ok tell"and I suck in a breath.

"Umm Elias you're my _best_ friend and thats why I need to tell you now...that kiss in the forest...why?"Elias cocks an eyebrow and I see humor in his eyes.

"I needed to do that before someone else could.I love you,but you know friend love"Elias chuckled stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"So...we're not 'together' together?"I ask relief filling my chest.

Elias grinned"No I just needed to do that to the hottest girl I know so you know,you match the criteria."

I hug him."Thanks" then jump up on Fear who said goodbye to Einar and took off.

We glid through the bright,clear sky until we reached our house.

The Flightmare grumbled and landed with a bounce,making me fly out the saddle onto my butt .Fear warbled a laugh and I rubbed the back of my head,sitting up and smiling.

"You terror"I laughed and stood up leading Fear into his stall then fed all my other dragons.I walked out my hands slimy and smelling of fish.I walked inside where I saw Astrid run down the stairs.

"Whats the rush?"I question,nearly falling over Astrid as she races past me.

"Duh,the race is still on genius!"Astrid replied and ran out the door and took flight on Stormfly off towards the race.

I shake my head and have something to eat then walk into the stables and grab my Stormcutter Highfly and clamber up onto her back,sit in her saddle and squeeze her shoulders between my knees telling her to take off,her wings unfold but her extra 2 stay hidden as she zooms up high in the sky to where the clouds are thick and shimmer in the morning ,crisp wind and air hit my face and I breath it in through my nose.

I stand up out the saddle and hear Highfly coo as we approach a lone island near 'Itchy Armpit'.I tapped my foot on her back and out came her extra 2 wings as she slowly descended onto the soft,long grass,the dragon landed and I jumped off her back onto the padded earth and sat by the edge of the island,looking out over the now green fields.

I sat there for quite a long time as my loyal scaled companion sniffed around and explored the small area before coming back to the area around where I was chirped and trot over to me with friendly yellow eyes and a poofed out crest as she sat beside me and nuzzled my hand.I smiled and scratched her forehead before Highfly stuck her head up as I heard a roar and a bang.I turned my head towards the noise and saw Snotlout getting off Hookfang and walking towards were I was gave a warble and ran over to Highfly excitedly being the besties they were which made me relate to Stormfly and Toothless' relationship.

"Hey didn't see you at the race"Snotlout stated,sitting next to me and kissing me on the cheek which rained chaos on my insides.

"Yeah didn't feel like doing it"I replied and melted into his touch"Who won?"

"Hiccup of course!Then Astrid second and me third"Snotlout answered"Is there a consolation prize for me?"

"Hmmm maybe..."I said as I smile at him with a glint in my eye and the corners of my lips curved up to form a sinister smile.

The muscular raven-haired viking had a look of light worry float onto his features mere seconds before I seductively grab his shoulders and shoved him onto the ground so I straddled his lap.I soon grasp his lips in mine as we lock into a long passionate kiss with a series of mini kisses as I push him onto his back again as he subconciously tried to kiss soon heats up as I hit a sensetive spot under his bottom lip and he gives a friendly growl before he shoves his tongue into my mouth,my gorgeous eyes close as my hands find the side of his face and I turn his head to the left so I can kiss the right corner of his hands find his hair and I pull gently at the raven strands.I move my lips away again to start gently nibbling on his earlobe which earns me a hoarse moan from Snotlout as I lick what seems to be a pleasure spot for him,nibbling a few more times before he pins me to the ground and kisses around my neck.

"Wow your moods changed"Snotlout muttered in my ear before going back to peppering me in kisses.

"You know I'm best known for my random flare"I say back before slipping out underneath him and got back ontop again.

"Yeah and your dominant flare,now can you get off me?"Snotlout added as I straddled him again this time up around the abdomen.

"Awww but you look so insanely hot when I pin you down"I say in a sad voice and Snotlout falls limp,making me giggle.

"Yeah but don't I look insanely hot doing other things?"Snotlout asks.

"Nope"I reply back and a sly smile spreads across my face,my brown eyes shining and twinkling.

I get off him when the sun starts to set over the sea and it darkens.

"My place?"Snotlout asks as we approach our sleeping dragons.

"Sure!"I say without thinking of what he actually meant by 'My place?'

 _'shit,crap,gods'_ I thought but didn't decline as the viking climbed into Hookfangs saddle,the Monstrous Nightmare growling as he wakes up.I climb into Highfly's saddle as she coos and shakes out her head,wings unfolding into four as she jumps and catches the wind in her giant,graceful wings.

We soon arrive at Berk and I land at my house and put Highfly in her stall.I then started towards Snotlouts heart thumping as I felt anxiety kick in and I started to recall my descisions in the past 10 minutes and I feel my feet anchored to the ground as I see Snotlout feeding Hookfang some large breathing becomes uneven as I noticed his blue eyes focus on me as I approach,my stomach doing flips and my legs quiver as he smiles.

"You showed up!I'm supprised"Snotlout shoves Hookfangs face away and kissed me just under the eye socket.

I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips"Why are you supprised?"I ask.

"Because your pure and a huge wuss"Snotlout said and ended up with a playful yet painful punch in the shoulder.

"I am not a wuss!"I replied and tossed my head.

"Prove it!"

I understood what Snotlout was getting was trying to win me over by using my competetive side against me,but I had to act brave in the aspect of sex

"Let's go then,or are you scared?"I taunted.I squeaked as Snotlout picked me up bridal style and took me up to his room.

"You do know I have legs,right?"I say.

"Yeah this is just more fun"Snotlout replied and soon set me down on his bed and peppered my neck in soft feeling ricochets off me as a pit formed in my stomach,I felt his cold hand run down my arm,goosebumps formed as he touched me.

After quite a while of kissing and wandering touches I felt his fingertips brush against my stomach as his hand slips under the bottom of the material of my shirt after taking off my armor and he starts to pull up my shirt,meaning the only thing covering my breasts was a leather bra.

I watched Snotlout seemingly admire my barely clothed chest before he leaned inclose to my ear.

"I've wanted to see this for so long...your sexy has helheim"Snotlout whispered and I felt happiness and self desire fill me.

"Thank you"I whisper to him and he pulls the bra over my shoulders so he can revel in the sight of my breasts.

I feel like covering my chest self conciously but fight the feeling as bright blue optics stare at them.I gasp as Snotlout leans down and rasps his tongue over a hardened nipple,a feeling of shock and pleasure pulses through me as he latches on and starts to suck and nibble the left nub whilst massaging the right with his hand.

Small moans and gasps escape me as Snotlout swaps between nipples before finally stopping and I let out a loud feeling of pleasure shuts out my shyness and I spring up and slam him down on his back,my hands run down his clothed chest and I feel it's his turn.

The smooth soles of my fingertips run down Snotlouts covered chest a few more times before I hear and see the young man beneath me shudder and I supprise myself when I slide his shirt off in one go so I was greeted by a heavily scarred chest and abdomen that I found super hot.

"Careful!Wouldn't want you to go blind if you stare at my supreme sexiness too much!"Snotlout boasted as he folds his arms behind his head.

"Well in that case we don't have to worry too much do we?"I retort with a bemused expression on my face and lean down to kiss his collarbone as my slender fingers run along each scar that I come across.

I noticed goosebumps form under my touch as I brush my hand against Snotlout's lower stomach where fabric then cut me off from going further.I sat up straight and undid my hair.

I gasped when Snotlout decided to grab me from around the weist and pinned me to the bed so I was under him and he had control of me,he then brings his face down close to mine and gives me a quick kiss and runs his hands down either side of my body till hands meet clothing and the viking tore my skirt and tights off me with one quick tug down my legs.

Its then at that moment when I feel the most self aware,a blush turning my face red as Snotlout runs his hands down my slender legs and over the perfect curves of my hips.

* * *

 **Snotlouts P.O.V**

I've been waiting forever to be able to slide my hands down those legs,to feel the smooth skin of her stomach and neck,to see the fews scars on her thighs and chest,to run my hands over her perfect peach-shaped breasts,to have her melt into my touch,to hear her light moans,and right now seeing her naked infront of me was like a dream come true.

I noticed how it made me feel,it was so different from doing the exact same thing to a random girl I would usually pick up on date night then screw her so hard she would nearly deafen me with her Sigrid was a date night girl she would be begging me to start stripping some more but Sigrid was just laying there quiet and looking down at herself with an embarassed expression as I surveyed her goddess-like body.

I decided to make my move now.I wrapped my arms around her thighs which earnt a surprised squeak from the vikingess being a virgin I was taken by surprise at the fact that she seemed to have shaved her womanhood a very rare occurence in viking society,I felt her tense up as I spread her legs apart and lift her weist up towards me.

I plant my lips on her soft inner thighs and make my way up towards her and then kiss Sigrid on her womanhood.A gorgeously soft moan hit my ears and I shove my tongue deep into her sex and she arches her back and balls her hands into fists as I suck on her clit as I had done hundreds of times before,my tongue running over the nub.

* * *

 **Sigrids P.O.V  
**

My heart thumps and my mouth stays open as my arms and legs quiver,Snotlouts tongue works bewteen my legs.I stopped in my thoughts when a sudden climax started to form in my nether regions and my breathing started to speed up.A strong orgasm hit my body and I saw stars and moans filled the air as I felt liquid gush out my sex to be lapped up by Snotlout.

After that I hear what seems to be boots and pants chucked onto the floor and before I realise what that means he is on me,propped up by his elbows as he positioned himself between my legs that quivered as my nails found the sheets and latched on just as I realised how huge Snotlout was but I couldn't react fast enough before it was all jammed into me at once,to stop me from screaming he pulled me into a lingering kiss as the pain ebbed but left me frozen and the viking starts to thrust into me I start to feel better as my fingers lace into his hair and Snotout pumps into me faster so that my body rocks with his every pour out of me as pleasure pulses through me.

Minutes go on of hard,rough thrusts followed by passionate kisses before I start to feel a climax start to approach,in which Snotlout feels me begin to tense and somehow thrusts harder until I gasp and cum all over Snotlouts member.A few seconds later and I notice Snotlouts thrusting become erratic and wild and he lets out a gruff moan.

I'm taken by supprise at the amount of pleasure that races through me as Snotlout cums deep into my womanhood and a sweating heap collapses on me in which in quickly squeeze out from underneath and try to stay awake but in my panting state I find it hard to stay awake and I soon find my eyes closed.

* * *

 **A/N:Thanks for reading and staying with me despite my lack of activity,I've been hit by a wave of writers block and I've been on holidays and all that jaz but it's finally out! yay,so all I need now is suggestions from you readers,so a good reasonable suggestion or plot twist in the story so again thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:OMG WRITERS BLOCK WILL BE THE DEATH OF for not updating or anything i've had things going on in my life and just purely out of laziness,I've also started living on Quotev just doing private stories idk why but I'll try to get out a few more chapters since i've had a sudden burst of genius/dumbness and come up with another idea**

* * *

 **Sigrids P.O.V**

I woke up that morning, core hurt and my legs still quivered slightly as the arm coiled around my weist held me close to the sleeping raven-haired viking as his near silent snores stopped the room from being dead quiet.I turned my head to look at him and noticed how gorgeous he looked asleep,not only was he silent for once but his features seemed relaxed.I gave a small smile and snuggled up to him my eyes closing again.

I felt my self raise to conciousness as Snotlout shuffled and I felt his skin glide across mine as he moved, I gave a quiet moan and half opened an eye as I decided to get up off my butt.I stretch as my feet touch the cold hard floor and my legs stood me eyes look around the room scanning for my clothing,my eyes eventually locate my clothes and I start towards the messy pile,my body flinching and limping as I do so.

I shuffle around the small pile for my tights,my hands eventually clasping the cloth and pulling it up around my weist,the other bits of clothing soon joining my weist around my body.

When I turn I see Snotlout sat up and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty"I say in an alacrity-filled voice as I prance over and dump the mound of Snotlouts armor ontop of him.

"I'm going flying see ya later"I kiss him on the cheek and ruffle his hair.

As I leave the room I hear a muffled answer before a creak of the bed which would signal him going back into bed. I leave the hut as I once again realise the aching pain in between my legs and I groan in agony before starting off again but at a slower pace as I walk home.

The noise as I reach the stables was unbelievable,it was dead silent,not a single squeak left the stabe doors that silently shuddered in the early morning zephyr,the crisp air stirring up my loose hair that hung close to my hips as I slunk through the doors,making sure not to stir any of the dragons peaceful slumber,I tip-toe up towards Violetgaze,I walk past the first stall that contains Crimson who lays stretched out on the hay,tail overhanging his muzzle,next is Poison Fumes who sleeps all curled up as their black and white flanks rise and fall,I then notice Cream and Waterwing both sleeping in the same stall.

 _'Cute,the two sisters Cream and Waterwing.I always admired a dragons loyalty to their own kin,they treat eachother just like viking siblings,heck I even remember when me and Astrid were young we always slept together on cold winter nights'_ I thought and I smiled warmly as I reached Violetgaze' stall,She slept splayed about the stall wings spread and legs stiff in the air.

I was careful when I woke her so I didn't risk spooking her,and luckily she woke up happy to see me and not freaking out,I run my hands down her frill of spines and gave her a scratch on her neck before leadng her out and down the stable hall and through the making sure saddling Violetgaze up I mounted the dragon and we soon took off into the air as we headed for the Cliff of Eternity.

The Cliff of Eternity was known for high peaks,jagged cliff-faces and gorgeous sunsets and sunrises aswell as quite afew wild dragons inhabiting the cliffs,which made it risky for lone dragon riders but as long as Violetgaze and I stay quiet and don't go too close to any caves we should be fine,but it still didn't stop me from feeling only slightly anxious.

Violetgaze flew steadily as we crossed the rocky sea below us that was shining and twinkling in the morning sun,it looked inviting but you would easily freeze your ass off five seconds after hopping in.I feel her shift and drift with the wind as she tries to conserve her energy for Thor knows what reason.I find myself having to nudge her awake afew times because she starts to nod off every now and then.

"I swear dragons lazier than Astrid on an early morning and thats a record nothing else could beat"I sigh as I fall back and lay flat on her back,earning an annoyed and tired growl from the violet skrill.

Eventually I sit up and have to kick Violetgaze awake when the cliffs come into we cross over the first mound of rock Violetgaze lets out a anxious and deep growl as we pass obvious dragons caves,I notice my skrill starts to shift and drift with the wind again but this time it's not to conserve energy,its to keep quiet,to keep out of the attention of the wild dragons.I gasp as I feel her suddenly swing to the right and latch onto a rock,claws on her wings hooked into the stone.

"Come on girl,there's nothing there"I scold and she shrieks as I push off the stone with my feet,forcing her into the my blood turns cold as ice when I see a huge ball of fire speed pats I heard was a desperate cry from Violetgaze before the impact that throws me out the saddle and sends the female skrill plummeting away as I start falling and eventually hit firm ground...


End file.
